


What do you want?

by Mar_Marko



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_Marko/pseuds/Mar_Marko
Summary: Catra no vuelve después de alejarse de Adora, quien gracias a la ayuda de Bow y Glimmer logra llegar al corazón de Etheria sin muchas dificultades y activar el seguroDespués de varios meses vuelven a encontrarse sin embargo Catra ha cambiado mucho en ese tiempo
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologo

-Catra? - pregunto con duda saliendo de la base de los rebeldes, la veo detenerse y mover un poco las orejas antes de empezar a correr, Melog tarda un poco en seguirla - Catra, espera! - grito sintiéndome algo molesta

Corro detrás de ella, trata de subir una rama pero llego a tiempo para derribarla, me golpea con su brazo haciéndome retroceder un poco, trata de huir pero logro agarrarla de la pierna haciendo que caiga, la jalo hacia mi 

-¿Te ibas a ir? - pregunto agarrandola de los brazos, veo algo de enojo en sus ojos

-Te hago un favor - dice tirando su mochila contra mi, agarro la mochila soltando sus brazos - soy una distracción ¿no? - dice algo enojada - ahora puedes salvar el mundo sin que te confunda 

-No, eso no es verdad - digo con desesperación, coloco una mano en su hombro - no escuches a Shadow Weaver. No se trata de ella. 

Catra me mira con sorpresa unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño y empujarme con mucha fuerza alejandome de ella, se levanta mirándome con frustración 

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que dar todo por los demás? ¿Cuándo puedes escoger? ¿Tú que quieres? - pregunta muy frustrada y veo como unas lagrimas se asoman por sus ojos, me quedo sorprendida sin saber muy bien que decir ante sus preguntas 

-Yo... Tengo que hacerlo Catra - digo sintiéndome mal ante su cara de tristeza - solo yo puedo hacerlo 

-Entonces hazlo - dice levantando una mano y limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos antes de darme la espalda - eso es lo que quieres, lo que siempre escogerás - dice volteandose un poco para mirarme - no tengo que quedarme y ver como sucede - dice mirándome con el ceño fruncido 

-Catra, por favor, quedate - digo desesperada incorporandome un poco apoyando mi rodilla en el piso mientras abrazo su mochila veo como Catra esta de espaldas, con la cabeza volteada mirándome de reojo, Melog se acerca con tranquilidad a ella - te necesito 

-No me necesitas, nunca lo has hecho - dice mirando al frente, Melog activa sus poderes y veo como los dos desaparecen, mi respiración es agitada mientras siento que algo se rompe dentro de mi 

-Catra! - grito abrazando su mochila con fuerza sintiéndome vacía 

Una parte de mi deseaba que volviera y estuviera a mi lado pero, no lo hizo 

Bow y Glimmer estuvieron conmigo en todo el camino hacia el corazón de Etheria, donde crei que había escuchado a Catra pero solo fue una maldita ilusión 

Mientras sufría por culpa del ataque del monstruo de Hordiano Primero tuve una alucinación de lo que más quería, un futuro junto a Catra, eso me motivo lo suficiente para convertirme en Shera y activar el seguro sin sacrificarme 

Todos celebraban mientras yo admiraba el paisaje, toda Etheria se veía distinta, un sentimiento de soledad me atacó al ver a mis amigos con sus parejas, no tenía ni idea de a dónde se fue Catra junto a Melog, esperaba que no haya tenido algún enfrentamiento contra las fuerzas de Hordiano, esperaba que estuviera bien 

-Podríamos buscarla - escucho y veo a Bow acercándose junto a Glimmer, los dos me sonríen mientras yo suspiro

-Etheria es muy grande - digo sin muchos ánimos - y tampoco sé si ella quiere verme de nuevo - murmuró conteniendo las ganas de llorar, Bow y Glimmer me abrazan 

-Entonces, esperemos, tal vez se vuelvan a encontrar cuando sea el momento indicado - dice Glimmer y yo asiento


	2. Chapter 2

Durante un largo tiempo estuvimos ayudando a la reconstrucción de los pueblos, a pesar de estar en distintas partes de Etheria no encontré a Catra en ninguna, ni sabia donde podía buscarla y algo en mi me decía que solo la encontraría cuando ella lo quisiera 

Me sentía algo solitaria al ver a Bow y Glimmer en una relación, tampoco pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos porque Glimmer tenía responsabilidades como reina, Bow se dedicaba a trabajar con Entrapta en avances tecnológicos y yo ayudaba en la reconstrucción, todo eso hacia que Bow y Glimmer se comportaran más cariñosos entre ellos cuando podíamos estar juntos 

Los días son muy rutinarios, aun es un poco extraño pasar por el territorio de la zona del terror y ver como todo esta completamente cambiado ahora que Scorpia decidió convertirlo en su reino, Entrapta decidió vivir con ella, no había muchas personas en su reino, solo algunos de la Horda decidieron quedarse, los demás salieron a conocer nuevos lugares aunque en ese grupo había uno que otro que estaba aún con los pensamientos que inculcaba la horda 

Los únicos clones que no fueron desactivados fueron Hordak y Hordak copia, los dos estaban bajo el cuidado de Entrapta y Scorpia

-Huntara quiere que mañana vayamos al desierto carmesí - dice Bow mirando su tableta mientras esperamos que Glimmer termine con su trabajo 

-¿Los tres? ¿O solo tu y yo? - pregunto con curiosidad 

-Supongo que los tres si Glimmer esta libre - dice pensativo 

-Libre para que? - pregunta Glimmer llegando con una ligera sonrisa 

-Huntara quiere que vayamos al desierto carmesí mañana - digo y veo los ojos emocionados de Glimmer

-Le hablare a mi padre para ver si me puede cubrir mañana - dice y desaparece

-Parece muy emocionada - menciono

-Lleva mucho sin salir de Luna Brillante - dice Bow encogiendose de hombros, saltamos un poco ante la repentina aparición de Glimmer 

-Dijo que si! Mañana viajaremos como el escuadrón de mejores amigos igual que en los viejos tiempos - dice feliz abrazandonos, sonrió sin poder evitarlo la verdad llevábamos mucho sin salir los tres juntos 

Al día siguiente me despiertan muy temprano para llegar a una buena hora, quieren que sea exactamente como en los viejos tiempos en los que Glimmer no podía teletransportarnos a los tres largas distancias sin agotarse totalmente 

Llegamos al desierto a eso de las 9am, Huntara nos espera relativamente cerca de la taberna, la vemos hablando con un grupo de personas, no podemos evitar sospechar un poco de una que usa una máscara y una capucha a parte sus brazos son musculosos, sería muy fácil que sea uno de los hordianos que se negaron rotundamente a seguir el régimen de las princesas y bueno, el desierto carmesí es muy grande 

Huntara asiente y todo el grupo simplemente empieza a caminar alejándose, la mayoría se pone sus capuchas 

-Eso no es peligroso? - pregunto sin poder evitarlo cuando llegamos a donde esta Huntara, ella nos observa ligeramente confundida - que una lleve una máscara, podría ser de los hordianos que no cambiaron 

-Oh no, es mi segunda al mando - dice Huntara con una sonrisa 

-Podrían simplemente noquearla y suplantarla - dice Glimmer pensativa 

-Jajajajaja si alguien puede hacerle frente para hacer algo como eso tendría mis respetos porque si es mi segunda al mando es por el hecho de que puede pelear contra mi tranquilamente y hasta ha estado por derrotarme un par de veces - dice con una sonrisa de orgullo mientras que nosotros nos sorprendemos notablemente ante eso - como sea, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer y esto si es por culpa de los hordianos, están empezando a actuar sospechosamente

-Una pelea! Genial - dice Glimmer muy emocionada, no podemos evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo 

Huntara no mentía sobre que el camino era largo, por suerte llevaba una mochila con mucha agua, al llegar al lugar notamos como había varios trabajando con metal, los observamos en silencio mientras hablan señalando un papel que supongo, son planos de lo que sea que estén construyendo 

-Creí que serían más - dice Bow con algo de duda 

-Son varios grupos - explica Huntara - mi segunda al mando se encarga del otro lado, nosotros nos encargaremos de esta zona - dice sacando su arma, yo me transformó en Shera mientras que Bow alista si arco y Glimmer hace aparecer su báculo, nos hacemos un asentimiento antes de lanzarnos al ataque, los hordianos se defienden pero logramos derrotarlos fácilmente, Glimmer desaparece con ellos llevándolos a la cárcel (que construimos después de las burlas a las habitaciones vacias/celdas) los planos demuestran que tratan de conseguir materiales para construir el arma con la que Hordak destruyó la barrera de Las Salinas 

El proceso se repite en los distintos asentamientos de los hordianos, aunque cada uno trataba de construir distintos tipos de armas, las más poderosas que la Horda tenía a su control y en muchas no tenían ni un tercio de los materiales 

-Terminaron antes que nosotros, no me sorprende, son muy rápidos - dice Huntara con una sonrisa acercándose al segundo grupo que tiene una carreta en la que están todos los hordianos inconscientes y los planos a un lado junto a algunos dispositivos 

-Yo me encargo - dice Glimmer feliz transportando a los hordianos a la cárcel, Huntara habla unos metros más lejos de nosotros con su segunda al mando 

-No nos vas a saludar? - escucho y me volteo encontrandome a Lonnie y Rogelio, abro los ojos ligeramente sorprendida 

-Oh, chicos! No sabia que estaban aquí - digo torpemente con una sonrisa - es bueno volver a verlos 

-Bueno, este lugar es mucho mejor que la zona del terror - dice Lonnie escogiendose de hombros 

-Actualmente la zona del terror está completamente remodelada ya que es el reino de Scorpia, deberían pasarse algún día, puedo asegurar que Scorpia los recibiría con los brazos abiertos 

-No lo dudo, tal vez mandemos a Kyle, en el desierto hay mucho trabajo que hacer peleando contra los que perturban el orden, no es un lugar para él - dice pensativa mientras Rogelio asiente soltando unos gruñidos incomprensibles para mi 

-Bueno, eso fue todo, gracias por su ayuda, quieren ir a celebrar a la taberna? - pregunta Huntara acercándose, veo a todos lados con curiosidad notando como la segunda se aleja en silencio, frunzo el ceño con duda

-A donde va? - pregunta Bow - por qué no viene con nosotros? 

-Tiene asuntos muy personales de los que encargarse - dice Lonnie con total tranquilidad - la verdad es un milagro que viniera a ayudarnos, últimamente esta demasiado ausente 

-Como sea - dice Huntara - Vamos a la taberna 

-Todos agárrense - dice Glimmer y en cuestión de segundos estamos frente a la taberna, entramos y nos divertimos conversando, jugando y riendo, aunque una parte de mi sigue pensando en la desconocida segunda al mando, supongo que con todo lo que ha pasado estos años es normal desconfiar de cualquier persona


	3. Chapter 3

Los días pasan sin muchas novedades, la única razón de los hordianos para crear las armas fue destruirnos a las princesas y ya, también nos informaron que hay más, obviamente no nos dijeron donde a pesar de que tratamos de obligarlos por lo que esperamos el regreso de Glimmer y Micah para que usen un hechizo de la verdad, fueron a Mystacor a arreglar unos asuntos hace una semana 

Bow y yo nos hemos encargado de el trabajo de Glimmer, al menos lo que podíamos, lo que no sabíamos preferimos dejarlo de lado para el regreso de Glimmer

Luego de unos días al fin sabemos donde están sus asentamientos pero muchos se han ido de esos lugares por buscar materiales, es algo difícil para todos atrapar a todos los hordianos 

Por lo que hacemos reuniones generales para saber si los pueblos y reinos necesitan algo o si han visto movimientos sospechosos, también contamos al desierto carmesí porque es más probable que estén por ahí, al ser tan grande resulta difícil controlarlo por completo 

Es algo agotador pero todos están de acuerdo que lo mejor es tener cuidado, no sabemos que tanto pueden llegar a dañarnos los hordianos, nuestras reuniones son cada mes, si una princesa no puede asistir tiene que nombrar a un representante para dar el informe 

La verdad nos cuesta mucho atrapar a los hordianos que quedan libres, son muy escurridizos 

Camino por los pasillos de Luna Brillante dirigiéndome a la sala de reuniones, aún es temprano pero, no tengo nada más que hacer 

Levanto la vista al escuchar la voz de Glimmer y la veo con la segunda al mando de Huntara quien le entrega un informe 

-Oh cierto, Huntara llamo ayer diciendo que no vendría hoy... - dice Glimmer recibiendo el informe - ¿aquí esta toda la información del desierto carmesí? - pregunta y la chica solo asiente antes de darse media vuelta para irse - espera! Quedate a la reunión al menos, no es necesario que hables si no quieres - hay un silencio antes de que la chica continúe su camino sin detenerse de nuevo, Glimmer suelta un suspiro 

-Sigo pensando que es sospechasa - digo haciendo que Glimmer se sobresalte un poco 

-Si bueno, yo creo que es muy seria, solo vino me extendió el informe y ya, ni siquiera me saludo pero no se, siento que la conozco - dice Glimmer pensativa antes de escogerse de hombros - como sea, entremos a la sala de reuniones a esperar al resto - dice con tranquilidad 

La reunión pasa con tranquilidad, no hay muchas novedades algo que nos pone algo nerviosos, están mucho tiempo sin aparecer, probablemente reuniendo materiales necesarios, soltamos un suspiro 

Queríamos ir al desierto pero Huntara nos dijo que tienen asuntos de los que encargarse y no es recomendable que vayamos de momento, la parecer están teniendo problemas con criaturas no mágicas y rechazan nuestras ayuda 

La siguiente reunión Huntara tampoco puede asistir y esta vez es Lonnie quien pasa a dejar el informe aunque ella si se queda para la reunión, puedo notar nuevas cicatrices en sus brazos

-Y su segunda al mando? - pregunta Glimmer con curiosidad 

-Con Huntara, encargándose de las bestias - dice con una ligera sonrisa - dejo de lado sus asuntos personales para ayudarnos, es algo muy raro 

-Tan importantes son sus asuntos? - pregunta Bow con notable curiosidad y Lonnie se pone seria asintiendo

-Lidia con muchas cosas, realmente es admirable que mantenga la calma - dice y es el final de la conversación ya que las demás princesas empiezan a llegar 

Al final de la reunión sugerimos ayudarlos pero Lonnie lo rechaza alegando que Huntara no quiere ningún tipo de ayuda, que es algo de lo que suelen encargarse más seguido de lo que pensamos 

El siguiente mes aparece Huntara quien se ve mucho más cansada de lo usual, tienen unos vendajes en el brazo y algunas cicatrices leves por sus brazos y cuello

-Arreglaron el asunto? - pregunta Glimmer con algo de preocupación y Huntara asiente con una ligera sonrisa 

-Fue algo difícil pero estamos acostumbrados 

-Por qué no quisieron ayuda? 

-Hay maneras específicas de lidiar con eso, realmente no quería que murieran por su inexperiencia - dice con una ligera sonrisa y nosotros nos sorprendemos ligeramente 

-Cuanto les tomo saber como tratar con ellas? - pregunta Perfuma algo preocupada 

-Muchos años, mayormente nos escondiamos pero así destrozaban muchas cosas por lo que fue a prueba y muertes que logramos encontrar una manera de hacerles frente - dice con seriedad dejándonos algo conmocionados, el desierto carmesí siempre ha sido considerado peligroso y antes también era un lugar para delincuentes, creo que realmente nunca pensamos en las personas que vivían ahí 

Al final de la reunión Huntara nos pide suministros médicos para ayudar a su gente algo que no dudamos en entregarle, la acompañamos para ayudar a curar a las personas


	4. Chapter 4

Logramos atrapar más hordianos pero solo tenían armas simples de la Horda, no eran de los que se encargaban de conseguir materiales y por la zona no había ningún campamento ni nada

Junto con Glimmer y Bow tratamos de pensar lugares en los que podrían estar o que materiales podrían tratar de conseguir, las minas de la Horda están bajo la vigilancia de Scorpia 

-Deberíamos ir a la isla de las bestias, por si acaso - dice Glimmer con duda y de inmediato hago una mueca negando con la cabeza 

-Nos aterrorizaba ser enviados a esa isla, dudo que decidieran ir allá, para cualquier hordiano no es un lugar repleto de tecnología de primeros, es solo un lugar repleto de criaturas peligrosas dispuestas a matarte 

-No habían encargados de llevarlos a las islas? Ellos deben saber que es un lugar plagado de tecnología de primeros - dice Bow pensativo 

Dudo unos minutos antes de suspirar y asentir, nos miramos en silencio antes de tomar la decisión de ir, lo bueno es que ahora tenemos a Glimmer de nuestra parte por lo que en caso de peligro podíamos huir sin dudarlo 

Al llegar se ve igual de imponente que la primera vez, no parecen haber rastros de otras personas pero decidimos explorar un poco más notando algunos huecos como si hubieran excavado al igual que paredes que tienen lugares vacíos en los que falta algo 

-Si vinieron a recolectar materiales - digo y suspiro cansada, exploramos aún más el lugar pero ya no están aquí por lo que volvemos a Luna Brillante antes de meternos en problemas con las criaturas 

Programamos una reunión de emergencia para decidir que hacer al respecto, Huntara anuncia que no podrá porque tiene que hacer unas investigaciones por el mercado negro del desierto carmesí

Su segunda al mando vuelve a aparecer el día de la reunión, sus postura es encorvada y denota mucho cansancio, tiene un notable cojeo y un par de heridas sobresalen de debajo de sus guantes, como esta vez no es para dar un informe se ve obligada a quedarse durante la reunión, se sienta al lado de Scorpia ocupando el lugar de Huntara, ella trata de sacarle conversación pero no recibe respuestas, noto que la vista de muchas se dirige constantemente hacia la segunda, lo cual es normal, no se ha quitado ni la máscara ni la capucha 

-Creo que lo mejor sería investigar el desierto carmesí a totalidad, teniendo distintos grupos - dice Glimmer y en ese momento todos miramos a la segunda que se mantiene en silencio, Bow le pasa una hoja y un lápiz, escucho como suelta un suspiro antes de escribir <>

-Eres la segunda al mando, deberías poder decidirlo - dice Perfuma entrecerrando los ojos, la segunda vuelve a escribir

<>

-Y cuando tendríamos una respuesta? - pregunta Glimmer 

<>

-Bueno, informale lo más pronto posible para así no perder tiempo e ir a detener a los hordianos 

<>

-Buen punto - dice Mermista con una ligera sonrisa, creo que es la única que le tiene completa confianza a la segunda al mando 

-Bueno, finalicemos la reunión, les informaremos cual es la respuesta de Huntara - dice Glimmer y todas asienten, la segunda simplemente se levanta y cojea hacia la salida - lo mejor es que te teletransporte al desierto para evitar que te esfuerces - dice Glimmer algo preocupada, notó como la segunda parece dudar antes de asentir y a los segundos desaparece junto a Glimmer 

-Es increíble que no sospeches en lo más mínimo, no se quito la máscara en ningún momento - dice Perfuma cruzandose de brazos mientras mira a Mermista quien le sonríe, Glimmer vuelve 

-He visto a la persona debajo de la mascara, estuve en el lugar y momento preciso para presenciarlo - dice con total tranquilidad haciendo que todos la miremos con curiosidad 

-Es alguien conocida? - pregunta Frosta con interés pero Mermista no dice nada solo sonríe antes de levantarse e irse 

Luego de tres días Huntara nos da la aprobación para hacerlo por lo que informamos a las princesas y decidimos que sera en dos días ya que tienen asuntos que resolver en sus reinos y a parte dejar a alguien para que controle todo, no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos tomará 

Ese día llevamos lo necesario, sé que tendremos que acampar y a parte llevar agua y comida es necesario, al llegar nos encontramos con Huntara, la segunda al mando, Lonnie, Rogelio y un desconocido que nos lo presentan como Klein, todos harán de guías para que no nos perdamos 

Yo de inmediato elijo ir con la segunda al mando y Glimmer también lo hace, Mermista y Perfuma van con Huntara, Frosta y Scorpia van con Lonnie, Spinerella y Netossa van con Rogelio, Bow, Entrapta y Emily van con Klein, todos tenemos comunicadores para hablarnos en cualquier emergencia


	5. Chapter 5

Nuestro camino es malditamente silencioso, la segunda al mando no habla en los más mínimo mientras caminamos, Glimmer habla un poco conmigo pero es más agotador hablar y caminar por lo que dejamos de hacerlo 

Nos detenemos cada cierto tiempo a tomar agua, la segunda siempre se aleja varios pasos antes de quitarse la máscara unos segundos, sé que Glimmer podría teletransportarse delante de ella con facilidad pero, decide respetar su decisión de no mostrar el rostro 

-Pronto anochecera deberíamos buscar un lugar donde poner los sacos de dormir y eso - sugiere Glimmer, la segunda nos hace un movimiento para que sigamos caminando, luego de varios minutos llegamos a una cueva pequeña, ella entra y a los segundos sale - es segura? - la segunda asiente así que, entramos un poco y dejamos las mochilas a un lado, nos estiramos un poco antes de sacar los sacos de dormir y acomodarlos 

Volvemos con la segunda quien encendió una pequeña fogata y esta sentada en una piedra vigilando los alrededores, su mochila descansa a un lado de la fogata al igual que una lata de comida vacía, Glimmer y yo sacamos nuestros sándwiches y comemos en silencio 

No puedo evitar comparar nuestra comida, he probado una vez esa comida enlatada y realmente no es muy buena en cambio los sándwiches son mucho mejores, me siento algo mal pero a la segunda no parece importarle

-Supongo que harás la primera guardia? - pregunto con curiosidad al terminar de comer, ella simplemente asiente - bueno, yo haré la segunda me despiertas - digo y ella niega con la cabeza y mueve la mano restándole importancia - no puedes vigilar toda la noche... Me despertare sola para hacer guardia - digo cruzandome de brazos, veo como sus hombros se mueven en una risa silenciosa 

Me levanto ofendida y voy directo a mi saco de dormir, le probare que puedo hacerlo, Glimmer entra y se mete a su saco de dormir, me da las buenas noches y yo le respondo cerrando mis ojos pensando en levantarme en unas horas para el cambio de guardia 

La luz de la mañana se filtra por la entrada de la cueva logrando despertarme, gruño dándome la vuelta para que deje de darme en la cara y trato de volver a dormir cuando abro los ojos y me incorporó de golpe, me libro como sea del saco de dormir y me pongo mis botas saliendo de la cueva, la segunda se voltea al sentir mi presencia, una parte de mi esta segura de que debajo de la mascara tiene una sonrisa burlona 

-Demonios - murmuro frustrada y luego la miro con duda - estuviste despierta toda la noche? - ella asiente con tranquilidad - Deberías descansar - niega con la cabeza y veo como saca una libreta y un lápiz <>

Antes de que pueda refutar Glimmer aparece a mi lado con mi mochila, me sobresalto alejándome unos pasos

-Guarde tu saco de dormir y saque manzanas para que al menos desayunemos algo - dice y me entrega dos después de que me pongo la mochila, al levantar la vista veo a la segunda avanzando sin esperarnos por lo que nos apresuramos para estar a unos metros de ella, comemos las manzanas en silencio mientras caminamos 

-Sigo pensando que no es bueno que estuviera toda la noche despierta - digo después de comer, Glimmer me mira con asombro 

-Creí que te habías levantado para el cambio de guardia y que bueno, ella se había levantado temprano y que yo me había retrasado 

-No, me desperté cuando ya era de mañana, creo que unos 10 minutos antes de que aparecieras con mis cosas - digo haciendo una mueca, Glimmer mira con preocupación hacia la segunda quien no parece diferente de ayer

A la hora acordada hablamos con los demás pero ninguno tiene novedades

Después de unas largas horas en las que solo nos detenemos unos segundos para tomar agua, la segunda se para derrepente y veo un ligero movimiento debajo de su capucha, frunzo el ceño ligeramente mientras la veo observar alrededor y poco a poco saca un látigo colgado a su costado, Glimmer se pone en posición defensiva y yo hago lo mismo, en cuestión de segundos somos rodeados por hordianos con armas simples 

-Vinieron al lugar equivocado - dice uno con una sonrisa cruel 

-Ustedes tienen las de perder - digo transformandome en She-ra, empezamos una pelea contra ellos veo de reojo hacia la segunda al mando que lucha con agilidad luego dirijo mi vista a Glimmer quien no tiene problemas 

La pelea es más larga de lo esperado, son muchos más de los que creía, uno a uno van cayendo, varias veces he recibido una descarga eléctrica de sus armas, no nos ha dado tiempo de contactar a los demás y Glimmer esta muy ocupada como para teletransportarse a donde estan, además sin su ayuda creo que seria demasiado para la segunda y yo

Derribó a uno y levantó la vista, la segunda esquiva por poco a uno que tiene una espada su pecho sube y baja con rapidez demostrando su cansancio, una cola se libera de debajo de la tela que tiene en su cintura, me quedo de piedra, un segundo ataque logra partir la máscara, ella se hecha para atrás haciendo que la capucha caiga de su cabeza, me quedo congelada viendo a una Catra furiosa atacar con fuerza al hordiano derribandolo 

Lleva una mano a su cabello corto peinandolo hacia atrás pero un mechón cae en medio de su cara, una descarga en mi costado me hace soltar un gruñido de dolor y dejó de ver a Catra para encargarme del hordiano 

Después de unos largas minutos logramos derribar a todos, caigo de rodillas perdiendo la transformación de She-ra, Glimmer se sienta en el piso respirando agitada mientras que Catra se mantiene de pie, la observó viendo las cicatrices en su cara y las grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, su mirada es dura, tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle pero ella se aleja sacando su comunicador


	6. Chapter 6

La observó en silencio mientras habla a la distancia, se la ve algo frustrada, Glimmer llama mi atención y me hace una seña hacia lo que parece un campamento a unos metros 

Miro a Catra de nuevo antes de levantarme e ir con Glimmer a investigar el campamento donde efectivamente hay discos de la tecnología de primeros y cuadernos de anotaciones, parece que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de como manipular la tecnología 

-Al parecer esta era como su zona - dice Catra acercándose - todos tuvieron enfrentamientos - no puedo evitar notar que su voz no tiene su clásico tono, es demasiado seria siento como si estuviera frente a una completa desconocida 

-Bueno, creo que no podre transportarlos a todos desde aquí, lo bueno es que tiene carretas por lo que podemos llevarlos hasta estar más cerca del final del desierto - dice Glimmer refiriéndose a los hordianos, saca su comunicador e informa que lleven la tecnología y sus anotaciones al igual que a los hordianos, obviamente inmovilizados de alguna manera 

Veo como Catra explora un poco hasta que encuentra unas cuerdas gruesas, me pasa unas y nos dedicamos a amarrar a los hordianos inconscientes en un incomodo silencio, los subimos a las carretas ayudándonos y es todo 

Un comunicador distinto suena y veo a Catra tensarse y ponerse un poco pálida, lo saca y se aleja al momento de responder

-Esta todo listo? - pregunta Glimmer acercándose con un saco lleno de la tecnología y supongo de los cuadernos, la ayudo a subirlo a la carreta 

-Si, creo que es momento de irnos - digo y veo hacia Catra quien parece más relajada mientras habla, unos minutos después se une a nosotras y lleva la carreta sin darnos tiempo para reaccionar - déjame ayudarte - digo reaccionando

-No turnaremos, así que solo avancen - dice con seriedad, a pesar del peso, su velocidad es increíble, nos cuesta seguirle el paso, me detengo unos segundos al ver su máscara rota, la levantó con algo de duda y la meto en mi mochila 

Después de mucho tiempo en el que Glimmer y yo estamos agotadas, Catra se detiene, solo parece ligeramente cansada mientras saca su botella de agua, Glimmer y yo la imitamos sacando muestras respectivas botellas y bebiendo con avidez 

-Mi turno - digo y trato de mover la carreta, me cuesta más de lo esperado y no puedo avanzar tan rápido como Catra por lo que, decido transformarme en Shera 

Cuando estamos a una distancia no muy grande del límite del desierto Glimmer nos transporta, ver algo verde después de tanta arena es reconfortante de cierta manera, me sorprende encontrarme con las demás ahí, se ven agotadas 

Nos cuentan que usaron su magia para poder llegar más rápido, notamos la gran cantidad de hordianos atrapados, no hay mucha más opción que llevarlos a la cárcel aunque bueno, probablemente las celdas estén algo cargadas 

-Vuelve con vida! - escuchamos, dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia Lonnie que se despide de Catra quien esta alejada unos metros, su capucha está subida 

-No prometo nada! - responde sin dejar de caminar, Lonnie sonríe de medio lado 

-Nunca lo prometes - dice suspirando y se voltea a ver a Huntara quien le sonríe y simplemente se despiden de nosotros con la mano volviendo al desierto junto a Rogelio y Klein 

-Vamos, quiero volver a mi reino cuanto antes - dice Mermista cansada por lo que nos ponemos en marcha hacia la cárcel, no puedo dejar de pensar en Catra, esta muy distinta y tampoco se cuales son los asuntos personales que tiene pero por el comentario de Lonnie asumo que son peligrosos

-Muchas preguntas pocas respuestas? - me pregunta Glimmer a mi lado dándome una mirada comprensiva y yo asiento soltando un suspiro, Glimmer apoya su mano en mi hombro y solo me sonríe levemente, vemos que Bow nos mira con curiosidad 

-Cómo fue estar con la segunda al mando? 

-Tenemos mucho que contarte - dice Glimmer y veo como la curiosidad de Bow aumenta notablemente - luego de que nos encarguemos de los hordianos, te lo diremos 

-Supongo que tendré que esperar - dice algo desanimado

Al llegar a la cárcel descubrimos que no hay el espacio necesario por lo que las celdas están más llenas de lo que deberían, creo que no planeabamos tener tantos prisioneros, no creímos que los tantos hordianos decidirían seguir en contra de las princesas 

Más soldados de Luna Brillante son asignados a vigilar las celdas, algunos de Las Salinas también ya que no podemos dejar muy desprotegida Luna Brillante y bueno, Mermista decidió ayudarnos en eso 

Entrapta se quedó con la tecnología de los primeros y se dedica a hacer experimentos, solo esperamos que no destruya nada

Nos toma un par de días arreglar el tema de la cárcel y descubrimos que aún hay algunos hordianos sueltos, creo que nunca antes había notado cuantas personas estaban en la Horda, me asombra el número 

-Ya no quiero seguir buscando hordianos - se queja Glimmer apoyando su cabeza en su escritorio, Bow y yo asentimos suspirando 

-Hey! Hasta ahora no me han contado nada de la segunda al mando - dice Bow derrepente haciendo que las preocupaciones que deje de lado mientras estábamos ocupados vuelvan

-Es Catra, esta muy distinta - dice Glimmer mirando a Bow con el mentón apoyado en su escritorio 

-Pero y su cola y orejas? - pregunta Bow muy confundido 

-Enrosca su cola en su cadera por debajo de la tela que tiene y bueno, no se como logra hacer que sus orejas no se noten debajo de la capucha - digo pensativa, Bow parece algo sorprendido 

-Y su cara está llena de cicatrices, no sé cuáles sean sus asuntos personales pero parecen muy peligrosos - dice Glimmer sentándose recta en su silla con una mirada de preocupación 

-Si bueno, yo también escuche a Lonnie decirle que volviera con vida - dice Bow preocupado - sería bueno buscarla pero dudo que alguien del desierto nos diga donde está y debe estar en un lugar muy escondido como para que no la hayamos encontrado antes 

-Bueno algo me dice que ni los del desierto saben su ubicación exacta - digo y ellos asienten, realmente no se me ocurre como hablar con ella, supongo que solo queda esperar a que venga en lugar de Huntara a las reuniones


	7. Chapter 7

Por unos meses no hay información de Catra, Huntara simplemente evita el tema cada vez que le pregunto y la única que vino de reemplazo a la reunión en una ocasión que Huntara estaba ocupada, fue Lonnie quien evito decir algo respecto a Catra 

Me muero de curiosidad y de preocupación, no sé que demonios ha pasado en todo este tiempo ni porqué Catra esta tan cambiada, un parte de mi sabe que es mi culpa, si me hubiera dado cuenta, en el momento en que me pregunto que es lo que quería, que la respuesta estaba delante de mi no la hubiera dejado irse 

Suelto un suspiro por quinta vez en el día mirando por la ventana de mi habitación hasta que Glimmer aparece repentinamente 

-Unos robots están atacando un pueblo, al parecer los hordianos libres son los inteligentes - dice y yo me sorprendo, Glimmer me agarra el brazo y le teletransporta a las afueras del pueblo, donde nos encontramos con Bow

Me transformó en Shera de inmediato y voy directo hacia los robots, son iguales a los de la Horda pero sus ataques son más potentes, puedo ver que tiene un disco de primeros 

-Hay que alejarlos de los civiles - digo con seriedad, Glimmer asiente y los hacemos retroceder con los ataques hasta llegar a un río, la corriente es muy fuerte, logró perforar un costado del robot cerca del disco, de pronto veo como la gema de mi espada se vuelve roja, lo último que veo es el robot cayendo al río y siendo arrastrado junto a mi espada antes de perder la consciencia 

Glimmer POV

Junto a Bow derrotamos al otro robot con mucha dificultad, tratamos de no dañarlo mucho para que Entrapta pueda analizarlos, de reojo veo al robot del que se encargo Adora alejarse rápidamente con la corriente del río, me volteo y me preocupo de inmediato al verla inconsciente 

-Adora - la llamo acercándome, Bow me sigue, no parece tener heridas, golpeamos levemente sus mejillas tratando de hacerla reaccionar 

Luego de unos minutos Bow toma un poco de agua del río y se la tira a la cara haciendo que Adora despierte poco a poco, parece un poco confundida antes de sonreír tontamente 

-Glimmeeeeeer - dice con un tono muy tonto, llevo mi mano a mi frente sintiéndome muy estresada 

-Los discos de los primeros están alterados, no sabía que podían infectar la actual espada de Shera - digo sosteniendo a Adora en mis brazos, Bow la observa reírse tontamente 

-La espada debió irse junto al robot, hay que buscarla - dice mirándome y yo asiento, al mirar abajo descubro que Adora ya no está - pero como...? - empieza Bow muy sorprendido, suelto un quejido antes de levantarme y correr buscándola por el pueblo, veo como le agradecen mientras se ríe 

-Reina Glimmer, Bow muchas gracias por su ayuda - nos dicen, les dedicamos una sonrisa antes de agarrar a Adora del brazo y llevarla hacia fuera 

-No fue nada, nos vemos - digo con una sonrisa mientras Bow se encarga de evitar que Adora salga corriendo, nos transporto varios metros hacia la dirección de la corriente pero no hay rastros del robot 

-¿Cuanto se habrá alejado? - pregunta Bow soltando un suspiro cansado, veo sus brazos vacíos y de inmediato busco con la mirada a Adora, Bow parece sorprendido por su ausencia - ¿cuando se soltó? 

Escuchamos un quejido de dolor a unos metros dentro del bosque así que nos apresuramos a llegar viendo a Catra en el piso con una Adora a su lado riéndose tontamente 

-Encontré a Catra - dice Adora muy feliz soltando risitas, Catra se sienta haciendo una mueca mientras observa a Adora notablemente confundida 

-¿Qué le pasó? - pregunta mirándonos nos duda mientras se levanta con algo de dificultad, haciendo una mueca al pararse erguida, lleva una mano a su abdomen 

-La espada fue infectada, una vez tu lo hiciste, hace años - menciono y veo la duda en la mirada de Catra antes de asentir, Adora se levanta y se abraza a Catra quien parece sorprendida y ligeramente incomoda ya que esta muy apegada - Adora, debemos buscar tu espada y supongo que Catra tiene cosas que hacer, así que sueltala 

Adora niega con la cabeza abrazando más fuerte a Catra quien hace una ligera mueca de dolor antes de soltar un suspiro 

-Vayan a buscar la espada y destruyan el disco, tratare de mantener a Adora aquí - dice Catra sin muchas ganas, Bow y yo dudamos un poco antes de asentir 

Catra POV

Brillitos y flechitas desaparecen dejando un rastro de brillos, suelto un suspiro mirando a Adora, me suelto de su agarre y me siento en el piso, Adora se sienta en mi regazo sorprendidome un poco, se mantiene abrazada a mi mientras tararea feliz

Se mantiene más calmada de lo que esperaba, recuerdo que Scorpia me contó que había sido difícil mantenerla quieta cuando tuvo que cuidarla, dependera de la espada? Realmente no lo sé 

Espero impaciente el regreso de Brillitos, debo irme pronto, no tengo tiempo que perder aunque aun no estoy del todo recuperada, suelto un suspiro cansado 

-Te ves más agotada - dice Adora mirándome preocupada, solo me encojo de hombros con indiferencia - me da mucha curiosidad saber que has hecho en todo este tiempo 

-Es mejor que no lo sepas - digo haciendo una mueca, Adora trata de decir algo pero pierde la consciencia, supongo que destruyeron el disco, la dejo con suavidad en el piso y acaricio su rostro con suavidad - no quiero meterte en problemas que no te corresponden, ya tienes demasiadas responsabilidades - le susurro antes de levantarme e irme, a penas me adentro en bosque escucho la llegada de Brillitos, no me detengo y simplemente me alejo


	8. Chapter 8

Despierto en mi habitación de Luna Brillante sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que paso, un dolor de cabeza aparece haciendo que me quede acostada

-Despertaste! - escucho y veo a Glimmer y Bow entrando con una sonrisa 

-¿Qué pasó? - pregunto algo perdida 

-Bueno, los discos de los robots estaban infectados y bueno infectaron tu espada - dice Glimmer y yo asiento sabiendo más o menos a lo que se refiere 

-¿Estas bien? - pregunta Bow algo preocupado 

-Me duele la cabeza - me quejo y ellos me miran con preocupación, Glimmer desaparece y vuelve después de unos minutos con una taza 

-Creo que esta infusión te ayudará, eso dijo la cocinera - dice y yo lo tomo sin dudarlo mucho

Vuelvo a caer en la cama sin muchas ganas, Bow y Glimmer deciden darme mi espacio y se van 

Me quedo recostada y cierro los ojos, unos recuerdos borrosos de Catra llegan a mi mente al igual que su voz susurrandome algo que no logro comprender del todo, no llegue a escucharlas bien 

Supongo que les preguntaré a Bow y a Glimmer si nos encontramos con Catra, espero no haberle causado problemas, recuerdo cuando Glimmer se quejo de que fue un suplicio cuidarme en mi estado infectado 

Cierro los ojos y me duermo, cuando despierto ya es medio día así que me dirijo al comedor donde ya están mis amigos y Micah

-¿Estas mejor? - pregunta Bow preocupado y yo asiento sonriente, creo que esa infusión si ayudo, me siento en mi lugar y empiezo a comer 

Luego de que Micah se retire del comedor me vuelvo a ver a mis amigos 

-Ayer vimos a Catra? - pregunto notablemente curiosa y ellos se sorprenden - tengo recuerdos muy borrosos de ella

-Si, cuando buscábamos al robot te perdimos de vista y te encontramos junto a Catra, te negaste a alejarte de ella por lo que se quedó contigo hasta que destruimos el disco y de ahí se fue - me cuenta Glimmer y yo hago una ligera mueca

-Espero no haberle causado problemas - digo haciendo una mueca, veo una sonrisa en los labios de Bow 

-Lo dudo, cuando te dejamos estabas abrazada a ella y al volver no se habían movido de lugar por lo que supongo se quedaron abrazadas - dice con los ojos brillantes y yo me sonrojo un poco 

Decido evitar responder ya que es algo difícil de creer, Glimmer decide cambiar el tema 

En la tarde nos la pasamos hablando y jugando como antes, Glimmer logró terminar su trabajo de hoy más rápido que de costumbre por lo que podemos pasar más tiempo juntos 

En la noche no me sorprende que decidan hacer una pijamada, hablamos sobre ir por el espacio a devolver la magia al universo pero, no estamos del todo seguros 

Luego de unas semanas me dirijo hacia la salida de Luna Brillante donde me cruzo con Bow y Glimmer que llegan de Las Salinas si no mal recuerdo 

-¿A dónde vas? - pregunta Glimmer con curiosidad 

-Al reino de Scorpia - digo escogiendome de hombros

-¿Te llevo? - pregunta Glimmer y yo niego con la cabeza 

-No voy por algún motivo importante, solo que Scorpia me invito, así que iré caminando - digo con una ligera sonrisa y Glimmer asiente

-Ve con cuidado - dice Bow y yo asiento antes de despedirme 

El camino hacia el reino de Scorpia es muy tranquilo y relajante, al llegar saludo a Scorpia antes de ser atrapada por una emocionada Entrapta 

-Adora! Que bueno que viniste, justo pensaba salir a investigar si mi prototipo para detectar tecnología de primeros funciona - dice emocionada antes de que pueda decir algo ya nos está arrastrando con su cabello a Scorpia y a mi 

Pasamos unas horas caminando sin resultados, pero no nos quejamos aunque es algo agotador seguirle el paso a Entrapta y a parte hay que evitar que se golpee con árboles ya que esta muy concentrada en su aparato, escuchamos un ruido y vemos como una nave desciende a la distancia, inmediatamente nos tensamos un poco, me transformó en She-ra en el camino, Scorpia esta lista para atacar, vemos el inicio del desierto carmesí 

-Creo que deberíamos llamar refuerzos - dice Entrapta con duda y yo pienso un poco 

-Dile a Glimmer que venga y ya, ante cualquier problema ella puede sacarnos de inmediato - digo y Entrapta asiente sacando su comunicador, luego de unos minutos Glimmer logra encontrarnos 

-Vamos - dice Scorpia y todas asentimos empezando a caminar hacia donde se ve la silueta de la nave, lo malo es que no tenemos donde escondernos ya que estamos en una zona despejada 

Al llegar nos detenemos de golpe al ver a Catra bajar cojeando un poco, veo dos nuevas heridas visibles, ni idea de que otras tenga debajo de su ropa, estamos por acercarnos cuando otra persona baja de la nave y mira con preocupación a Catra, de pronto su mirada se dirige a nosotras y se congela 

-Catra... - la llama mirándonos, Catra levanta la vista para verlo y luego sigue la dirección de su mirada encontrándose con nosotras 

-Demonios... 


	9. Chapter 9

Hay un pequeño silencio mientras nos miramos, no sabemos que decir ni que hacer hasta que noto que a Catra esta mucho más pálida y jadeante 

-Debemos curar tus heridas - dice el niño a su lado mientras se acerca para tratar de ser un apoyo 

En cuestión de segundos Scorpia avanza y la carga con facilidad, puedo ver la gran preocupación en su mirada, Entrapta también se acerca rápido mirándola con una preocupación que no había visto antes en ella 

-Guianos - dice Scorpia mirando al niño quien parece dudar un poco pero luego de un asentimiento de Catra nos hace una seña para que lo sigamos, nos cuesta un poco seguirle el paso, nos lleva a una zona desconocida, entre el bosque y el inicio del desierto a sólo unos metros lejos de donde dejó la nave vemos una de las naves que uso Hordiano en su invasión 

Cuando estamos algo cerca un Melog enojado sale de adentro y se pone en posición de ataque hasta que ve al niño por lo que se relaja un poco, al entrar a la nave simplemente nos guía hasta la zona de las habitaciones donde hay más magicats

-¿Pero como....? - empieza Scorpia notablemente sorprendida, los magicats parecen algo asustados hasta que su mirada de fija en Catra y de inmediato la toman de los brazos de Scorpia para colocarla en una de las camas 

Los veo murmurar mientras no dudan en sacarle su ropa superior, mi mirada se dirige directamente a su abdomen vendado, las vendas están completamente manchadas de sangre un jadeo sale de mi boca al verlo, todo su torso esta lleno de diversas cicatrices y heridas pero esa parece la más grave

Son largos minutos en los que se dedican a curar todas las heridas de Catra, son demasiadas como para contarlas, mi mirada se dirige hacia Melog quien camina de un lado a otro notablemente alterado, me agacho y el se acerca con duda dejándose acariciar 

-Supongo que debemos dar una explicación - dice uno de los magicats, por su apariencia parece el mayor en edad 

-Si bueno, no habíamos visto a más como Catra hasta ahora - dice Entrapta notablemente interesada aunque aun hay un dejo de preocupación en sus ojos

-Si bueno, probablemente todos nosotros seamos los últimos, no sabemos si encontraremos a más - dice el magicat haciendo una mueca de tristeza - hace unos siglos Hordiano llegó a nuestro planeta, en ese tiempo no tenía un imperio ni era un conquistador solo era alguien muy interesado en el conocimiento y nuestra especie siempre ha sido considerada una de las más sabias, Hordiano tenía ideas muy interesantes y no pensábamos que las usaría para destruir planetas 

-Así que su tecnología fue obra de ustedes? - pregunto con algo de curiosidad 

-La base, fue modificandola a lo largo de su existencia pero después de que lo ayudamos decidió deshacerse de nosotros para que no crearamos algo para detenerlo, muchos lograron huir pero no todos fueron recibidos bien en algunos planetas, ya que Hordiano había dado la orden de captura a toda nuestra especie, si descubría que nos escondían no sería piadoso y el miedo lograba que nos tomarán como enemigos - dice haciendo una mueca - pero, había planetas que tenían lugares secretos donde se escondían los que estaban en contra de Hordiano y también podíamos quedarnos en los planetas que Hordiano había destruido por completo aunque no eran lugares muy bonitos para sobrevivir, nuestros ancestros nos contaron todo sobre nuestra especie y porque no debíamos dejar los lugares seguros pero, con el tiempo dejaron de ser muy seguros 

-Sufrimos mucha discriminación y humillación - dice otro llamando nuestra atención - y algunos entregaban a los nuestros a Hordiano por lo que tratábamos de ocultar nuestras características de magicats, ya que a pesar de que ha pasado mucho seguimos siendo una escoria para algunos 

Me quedo sorprendida ante la confusión y una parte de mi recuerda a Catra escondiendo sus orejas, su cola y su cara, era por eso? 

-Pensamos en volver a nuestro planeta pero primero había dejado a sus robots más fuertes y avanzados tecnológicamente, algunos de los que quedábamos murieron en sus manos, se sacrificaron para que el resto podamos huir nuevamente 

-Eso es horrible - dice Glimmer notablemente aturdida y noto que es la primera vez que habla desde que llegamos 

-¿Cómo conocieron a Catra? - pregunta Entrapta con curiosidad 

-Me cruce con Catra hace meses en un planeta de comercio, me sorprendió la seguridad con la que mostraba sus características de magicat pero lo principal fueron sus ojos - dice el niño con el que Catra estaba más temprano, al analizar su último confesión noto que nadie más tiene ojos heterocromaticos 

-Si, sus ojos son bonitos - dice Scorpia con una ligera sonrisa 

-No solo eso, son la prueba irrefutable que es nuestra reina - dice el mayor de todos con una sonrisa dejándonos completamente descolocados 

-Reina? Es de la familia real o algo así? - pregunta Glimmer notablemente sorprendida por la confesion 

-No tenemos una familia real como tal, nuestro futuro gobernante es algo aleatorio puede nacer en cualquier familia, su característica principal son los ojos heterocromaticos de ahí cada uno tiene habilidades propias - dice el mayor y nosotras nos mantenemos completamente sorprendidas 

-Cuando me encontré con Catra parecía muy sorprendida y le explique nuestra historia por lo que decidió buscar a los demás, en algunos planetas fueron muy hostiles por lo que empezó a cubrirse, para evitar que sepan que es un magicat y bueno nos trajo aquí 

-Entenderemos si no quieren que nos quedemos - dice uno que se mantiene alejado, puedo ver algunas cicatrices en su cara al igual que sus brazos, parece muy asustado

-No se preocupen, son bienvenidos - dice Glimmer con una ligera sonrisa - tampoco es necesario que se queden en esta nave 

-Son bienvenidos en mi reino, no hay muchas personas - dice Scorpia sonriendo y noto que todos los magicats parecen sorprendidos por la amabilidad que demuestran Glimmer y Scorpia, se nota que han pasado muchas cosas 

-¿Por qué Catra esta tan herida? - pregunto sin poder evitarlo y el mayor suelta un suspiro 

-Bueno, a parte de que en algunos planetas es difícil rescatar a los nuestros, se enfrenta a los robots que Hordiano dejó en nuestro planeta, ha logrado derribar a varios pero le ha costado unas vidas y en el tiempo que debe recuperarse de las heridas se dedica a buscar a más magicats por lo que sus heridas no reposan - dice con tristeza, dirijo mi mirada a Catra quien sigue inconsciente - nos prometió que haría que pudiéramos volver a nuestro planeta aunque sea lo único que haga en su vida como nuestra reina


	10. Chapter 10

-Catra! - escucho luego de un par de horas de convivencia con los magicats, levantó la vista y veo a Shiro (el niño, no sabía como llamarlo xd) acercarse a la cama donde Catra se incorpora 

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente? - pregunta con la voz algo ronca 

-Unas horas - dice Shiro y Catra suelta un suspiro cansado 

-Debiste informarnos de la situación antes, te hubieramos ayudado - dice Glimmer de la nada llamando la atención de Catra

-No es un asunto que les corresponda resolver, ustedes tienen sus propias responsabilidades y esta es la mía - dice Catra con seriedad mientras se levanta y toma un recambio de ropa 

-Es demasiado para ti - dice Entrapta cruzandose de brazos mientras Catra se viste 

-Eso no les importa - dice Catra con frialdad mientras termina de vestirse, veo a Scorpia con la mirada triste 

-No ha cambiado - murmura soltando un suspiro, Catra simplemente se aleja hacia el fondo de la sala y se pierde girando una esquina 

-Es la primera vez que la veo actuar así - dice el mayor con notable curiosidad mientras nos mira - parece que no tiene una buena relación con ustedes 

-Es complicado con algunas, supongo - dice Glimmer suspirando - iré a hablar con ella - dice y desaparece sorprendiendo un poco a los magicats 

-Bueno, saben que son bienvenidos a mi reino ante cualquier cosa - dice Scorpia sonriendo ligeramente aunque se nota su tristeza - pero, debo volver 

-Lo hablaremos con Catra - dice el mayor con una sonrisa, nos despedimos confiando en Glimmer para hablar con Catra, creo que en los últimos días que estuvimos junto a Catra desarrollaron una buena amistad, mientras que si voy yo probablemente se porte algo hostil 

Llegó a Luna Brillante sin muchos ánimos y me encuentro con Bow algo preocupado 

-¿Todo esta bien? Me preocupe cuando llamaron a Glimmer de emergencia - dice y yo solo suspiro haciéndole una seña para que me siga, en el camino a mi habitación le cuento lo que pasó y hago un mini resumen de la historia de los magicats - Eso es muy triste - dice Bow con lágrimas en los ojos y yo asiento dándole la razón 

-Yo... Necesito descansar de todo esto - digo y Bow asiente poniendo su mano en mi hombro dándome una sonrisa comprensiva 

-Si necesitas compañía no dudes en llamarme - dice y yo le sonrió, lo veo irse antes de entrar a mi habitación, me tiro a la cama y cierro los ojos sin ganas de nada 

Cuando despierto ya esta atardeciendo, un suspiro sale de mis labios sabiendo que esta noche probablemente no duerma, me levanto y voy al comedor a buscar comida donde me encuentro con Bow

-¿Glimmer no llegó? - pregunto con curiosidad y él niega con la cabeza 

-Supongo que razonar con Catra es algo difícil - dice con una ligera mueca y yo asiento, comemos mientras conversamos de distintos temas 

El comunicador de Bow suena y el lo saca aceptando la llamada, la cara de Entrapta aparece 

-Hola - dice feliz - creo que lo correcto era informarles que Glimmer probablemente no aparezca en un tiempo 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - pregunto confundida 

-Bueno, convenció a Catra de que los magicats se queden en el reino de Scorpia y ella los trajo pero mientras los recibíamos se pudo ver como la nave de Catra se elevaba, Glimmer murmuró algo antes de desaparecer, supongo que de transporto a la nave y bueno, salieron del planeta hace una hora por lo que supongo no van a volver en un tiempo - nos cuenta con total tranquilidad - ahora los dejo, tengo experimentos que hacer, nos vemos - dice y corta la llamada 

-No me lo esperaba - escucho murmurar a Bow y asiento mientras nos miramos en silencio

-Bueno, Glimmer siempre ha sido algo impulsiva - mencionó con una ligera mueca 

Catra POV

Miro a Brillitos dormir completamente tranquila y suelto un suspiro resignado, antes de salir de Etheria le dije que no volvería hasta encontrar a otro magicat y no logre hacerla cambiar de opinión en lo más mínimo, por lo que me acompañará en el viaje

Este día he descubierto que la reina es demasiado terca, no le importo nada hasta que me convenció de permitir que los magicats se queden en el reino de Scorpia, lo único que me tranquiliza es que Melog esta con ellos para cuidarlos, y ahora no le importo en lo más mínimo estar en un largo viaje por el espacio conmigo

Niego con la cabeza antes de darle la espalda, e ir a la otra habitación, la ventaja es que la nave tiene piloto automático por lo que no me preocupo, el viaje es muy largo, ya busque en todos los planetas cercanos a Etheria ahora me alejo cada vez más buscando alrededor del planeta de los magicats 

Encontrar a los magicats sobrevivientes y deshacerse de los robots que Hordiano dejó en el planeta, es algo que pienso lograr su que muera en el proceso porque no importa si vivo o no, llegado el momento nacerá el siguiente gobernante, puedo sentir como mi pecho se aprieta ante la ansiedad y suelto un suspiro cansado, es algo que pasa desde que supe cual era mi rol, me sentía tan asustada al principio y bueno con el tiempo no ha cambiado mucho, sé que independiente de todo los magicats tienen demasiada fe en mi por lo que no puedo mostrarme débil frente a ellos

Una parte de mi quiere desaparecer pero, no puedo dejarlos tirados, les prometí que les devolvería su planeta y pienso cumplirlo, aunque debo empezar a planear otro tipo de estrategias, aún queda un número respetable de robots y solo me quedan tres vidas antes de morir definitivamente


	11. Chapter 11

Después de una semana de viaje al fin llegamos al planeta, la verdad la convivencia con Glimmer fue relativamente agradable, lo único que tuve que aguantar fueron sus quejas por la comida enlatada

-Creo que a tu lado resaltó mucho estando de rosa - me dice Glimmer mientras me pongo la capucha y la máscara para bajar de la nave - ¿no tienes algo que me cubra?

-No, debiste pensar en eso antes - digo sin ganas, Glimmer me mira con el ceño fruncido, suelto un quejido - espera aquí - digo y bajo de la nave, me dirijo hacia el mercado más cercano donde consigo una capa morada oscura para Brillitos, vuelvo a la nave y se la tiro a la cara

-Gracias - es lo único que dice y se la pone subiendo la capucha, una vez que baja aseguró la nave y camino junto a Glimmer - ¿Cuál es el plan? 

-Ir a buscar subastas, a veces los venden - digo algo irritada, es más humillante que solo ofrezcan una mísera cantidad de dinero por mi especie, siento a Glimmer tomar mi mano 

-Tranquila, cuando su planeta vuelva a ser habitable y muestren su valía todos se arrepentirán - dice Glimmer dándome un ligero apretón el la mano mientras me sonríe 

Seguimos caminando hasta que veo a tres magicats encadenados frente a una casa, mi agarre sobre la mano de Glimmer se vuelve un poco fuerte y ella me mira comprensiva, venden algo a un alto precio antes de empujar a los tres magicats adelante 

-Y aquí lo último a subastar, empezamos con 0 - dice el tipo y una mueca cruza por mis labios 

-10 centavos y me estoy arriesgando - dice una persona y escucho risas, un gruñido bajo sale de mis labios 

-10 centavos a la 1, a las 2...

-20 centavos - digo sintiéndome horrible pero no quiero gastar mucho, levantaría sospechas 

El subastador cuenta hasta tres y nadie ofrece más, le entregan los magicats a Glimmer mientras yo pago, los llevamos a la nave en un incomodo silencio 

-¿Hay más de ustedes? - pregunto y ellos niegan sin mirarme, un suspiro sale de mis labios y apresuró mis pasos, una vez que llegamos a la nave me quito la máscara y la capucha volviendome a verlos - lo pregúntare de nuevo ¿hay más? 

Ellos parecen notablemente sorprendidos en un principio antes de que sus ojos brillen con esperanza 

-Si, ellos nos capturaron a todos, aún quedan 10 - dice uno y yo asiento 

-¿Están en el lugar donde se subasta? - pregunto y ellos asienten, me pongo la capucha y la máscara volviendo hacia la salida de la nave, Glimmer me acompaña y aseguramos la nave antes de volver a la casa, las personas se han disipado por completo 

No me importa derribar la puerta alertandolos, vienen varios a atacarnos pero respondemos sin dudar, descargo toda mi ira golpeandolos y una vez que están inconscientes busco a mi gente, no me sorprende que los tengan encadenados en el sótano 

Suelto las cadenas pero ellos parecen muy asustados y débiles como para moverse

-Lo bueno es que hay un poco de magia en el planeta - dice Glimmer haciendo que nos juntemos antes de transportarnos adentro de la nave, parecen algo afectados por la sensación y no los culpo 

-¿Qué nos van a hacer? - pregunta uno asustado y yo suelto un suspiro 

-Llevarlos a un hogar temporal - digo quitándome la máscara y la capucha, ver como la esperanza surge en sus ojos me causa mucha ansiedad ¿cómo pueden tener tanta fe en alguien que ni conocen solo porque tiene la característica principal de su gobernante? 

Glimmer se encarga de darles la comida enlatada que tenemos mientras yo enciendo la nave preparando todo para salir de este planeta, Glimmer se me une a los minutos 

-¿Haces esto en todos los planetas? - pregunta con curiosidad 

-Depende en algunos tengo que buscarlos porque se mantienen completamente escondidos y en otros o peleo o los compro o los dos, como en este - digo sin muchas ganas mientras salimos del planeta

No parecen querer separarse por lo que se juntan los 13 en una habitación, Glimmer y yo entramos a la otra y nos echamos de espalda mirando el techo en un silencio tranquilo 

-Es increíble lo mucho que se motivan con solo verte - menciona Glimmer y yo suelto un suspiro cansado - supongo que pone demasiada presión sobre tus hombros 

-Si, me da miedo fallarles - digo haciendo una mueca 

-No tienes porque hacerlo sola - dice poniéndose de costado para mirarme - si bien somos unos idiotas con tendencia a meterse en problemas, podríamos ayudarte 

-No son buenos siguiendo órdenes, probablemente sería desastroso llevarlos al campo de batalla 

-Pero nuestras improvisaciones salen bien - se defiende 

-Los robots no son algo que tomarse a la ligera, al mínimo descuido estas muerta, te lo digo por experiencia 

-Bueno, sé que podemos seguir un plan 

-Eres muy insistente con el tema 

-No quiero que mueras, me agradas basura hordiana - dice y yo me rio ante el apodo - es la primera vez que te veo reír desde que nos reencontramos 

-No he tenido muchos motivos para hacerlo - respondo con simpleza - estos meses han sido malditamente estresantes ¿fue así cuando te volviste reina? 

-Algo así, fueron demasiadas cosas en ese momento aunque tu no pareces haberla arruinado como yo lo hice - dice y me pongo de costado mirándola 

-Bueno, creo que ya lo arruine demasiado mientras estaba en la Horda, ¿de los errores se aprende? 

-Supongo - dice Glimmer con una ligera sonrisa, le devuelvo la sonrisa antes de dejarme vencer por el sueño


	12. Chapter 12

Con algo de duda aterrizó en el Reino de Scorpia, los magicats bajan con algo de miedo observando el lugar, una Scorpia muy animada se acerca a darles la bienvenida y Entrapta los guía a las que serán sus habitaciones 

Glimmer me sonríe y se despide antes de desaparecer, puedo apostar que tendrá mucho trabajo por haber estado dos semanas fuera 

Entro a la nave y me pongo a limpiarla y prepararla para un futuro viaje, debo comprar más latas de comida, suelto un suspiro desganado 

-¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? - escucho y me volteo encontrandome con Scorpia algo tímida 

-No, todo está bajo control no te preocupes - digo con algo de incomodidad, un silencio nos rodea por unos minutos - lo siento... Por como te trate en el pasado, tú solo querías ayudarme y siempre te traté muy mal - digo mirándola con arrepentimiento - sé no se arregla con un simple lo siento pero, tratare de compensartelo alguna vez 

Veo como un brillo aparece en sus ojos y desvío la mirada con algo de incomodidad, antes de que pueda reaccionar estoy entre sus brazos soltando un quejido por la fuerza que ejerce logrando que afloje un poco su abrazo, se lo devuelvo con algo de duda 

Adora POV

-¿Cómo les fue? - pregunta Bow muy interesado mientras Glimmer revisa los documentos que tiene pendientes 

-Bien, logramos rescatar a 13 magicats, al parecer muchas veces son subastados a precios muy bajos, eso irrita mucho a Catra 

-Es normal que se sienta así - murmura Bow con tristeza y luego mira a Glimmer - debo admitir que por un tiempo creí que se iban a enfrentar a los robots 

-Oh no, Catra aún esta demasiado herida para hacerlo, la ayude al momento de cambiar los vendajes y tratar las heridas, tiene una curación muy rápida pero aun así, las heridas eran muy profundas - dice Glimmer haciendo una mueca 

Nos entrenamos para tratar de ayudarla pero un día sale al espacio sin que Scorpia ni Entrapta lo noten hasta que es tarde, no vuelve en todo un mes y cuando aparece esta demasiado herida ni siquiera es capaz de bajar de la nave

Los magicats la atienden de inmediato y veo la preocupación muy marcada en sus rostros 

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Está demasiado mal? - pregunto con preocupación y ellos dudan 

-Bueno, las heridas son profundas pero, lo más preocupante es que solo le queda 1 o 2 vidas antes de morir definitivamente - murmura el mayor - no está muy claro, hay que evitar que siga luchando contra los robots 

-La mantendré completamente vigilada, Entrapta tu vigila la nave y no dejes que suba - dice Scorpia con seriedad y Entrapta asiente, no parece estar emocionada y queriendo hacerle modificaciones a la nave, esta mirando con preocupación a Catra 

-Bueno, si de alguna manera logra librarse de eso y despegar, nos teletransporto a todos a la nave - dice Glimmer cruzandose de brazos y todos asentimos

Hablamos con las demás princesas y ellas se apuntan al plan de ir con Catra si logra despegar, nos entrenamos a diario sin saber muy bien a que nos enfrentaremos pero al menos hay que estar en forma y mejorar nuestro trabajo en equipo 

Unos tres meses después, Scorpia nos llama diciendo que todo está listo para despegar, Catra se entero de nuestro plan y prefiere llevarnos y que no aparezcamos repentinamente 

-¿Hay magia en el planeta? - pregunta Perfuma con curiosidad y Catra asiente, aunque de todas maneras decidimos llevar fragmentos de las piedras runicas, con la espada de Shera puede cortar un fragmento sin que pierda sus propiedades 

-Se ve distinta - escucho a Glimmer mientras mira los alrededores 

-Hicimos algunas modificaciones - dice Catra con simpleza, mientras programa todo 

-¿Nos darás indicaciones de que hacer? - pregunto con duda y Catra se mantiene pensativa 

-Las más básicas, aterrizaremos donde hay robots derrotados, será más fácil explicarles que hacer señalandolo - dice Catra con simpleza mientras desplegamos 

Volver a ver el espacio es algo difícil para mí, la primera vez que salimos fue para recuperar a Glimmer y luego surgió la posibilidad de que Catra estuviera en peligro por Hordiano y ahora hay serias probabilidades de que pueda morir gracias a la misma persona que decidió dejar trampas mortales en su planeta 

Observó a Catra mientras interactua con Glimmer, me sorprendo un poco al verla sonreír, la verdad se la ve un poco más relajada a como estaba cuando nos reencontramos 

Scorpia y Entrapta se unen a la conversación, Bow se acerca y me jala del brazo para que nos unamos al grupo, todos terminamos hablando de temas triviales antes de que Catra se ponga seria y empiece a hablar de los robots 

-Si son grandes será fácil derribarlos antes de que se muevan - dice Frosta con una sonrisa confiada y Catra niega con la cabeza 

-Son más rápidos de lo que parecen, es demasiado difícil acercarse - dice y nos explica ligeramente lo que debemos hacer, es demasiado complejo 

-¿Me estas diciendo que hay que hacer tantas cosas? - pregunta Mermista - ¿cómo las haces? 

-Práctica, perdí un par de vidas adaptándome a esquivar sus ataques y luego unas tres aprendiendo a derrotarlos - dice Catra con simpleza, la miro con incredulidad mientras que ella parece muy seria al respecto, un silencio se forma en el que noto su incomodidad - por eso no me convencía la idea de que vinieran, enfrentarlos es muy difícil y ustedes solo tienen una vida


	13. Chapter 13

Nos permitimos apreciar el lugar unos minutos mientras estamos aterrizando, es distinto a Etheria

Al salir de la nave caminamos un poco hasta encontrarnos con un robot derribado, son más grandes de lo que esperaba, veo a Entrapta dudar un poco antes de acercarse a analizarlo 

-No parece muy rápido - menciona Mermista llamando la atención de todos - por su tamaño... 

-Crei lo mismo pero no subestimes su velocidad en lo más mínimo - dice Catra con seriedad, nos analiza unos segundos antes de acercarse al robot para señalar exactamente los puntos a los que atacar, todos prestamos total atención, al menos sabemos toda la parte teórica aunque creo que llevarla a la práctica será difícil 

-Haremos algo muy sencillo, yo me enfrentó a uno mientras que ustedes se mantienen en perfil bajo y ocultas, no se hagan detectar o terminaría en un desastre - dice Catra y ninguno parece muy convencido con la idea - derrotar a uno no será mucho esfuerzo, estoy acostumbrada, es necesario que vean realmente su poder 

-Ese es un excelente punto, apoyo la idea - dice Glimmer mirando con total confianza a Catra, no tardamos en ceder y aceptar la idea

Caminamos en silencio detrás de Catra por varios minutos hasta que nos señala un lugar donde escondernos por lo que es fácil suponer que hay un robot en la zona, Catra parece muy atenta a cada mínimo sonido, veo miedo en sus ojos antes de suspirar y demostrar determinación, Glimmer usa un hechizo para que podamos ver a través de la pared sin que se note del otro lado 

El robot se ve mucho más imponente estando activo cuando detecta a Catra la velocidad en la que de acerca y la ataca nos deja impactados, la relativa facilidad con la que Catra esquiva el ataque demuestra lo acostumbrada que está a pelear 

-Catra no bromeaba con que subestimar su velocidad era un gran error - dice Frosta y la noto ligeramente asustada 

Todos vemos a Catra moverse con agilidad antes de lograr golpear uno de los puntos indicados, lo hace de manera rápida antes de alejarse de inmediato, el robot parece aumentar su velocidad y defensa ante eso empezando a usar ataques a distancia también, los rayos dejan cráteres considerables, por lo que Catra mantiene la distancia lo más que puede, inesperadamente luego de varios minutos lanza un hechizo de fuego dañando el otro punto, el robot parece muy afectado por lo que el último punto es fácilmente dañado y el robot se derrumba

Inmediatamente salimos del escondite y nos acercamos a Catra quien jadeando tratando de recuperar el aliento, noto que tienen varias heridas pequeñas que no notamos durante la batalla 

-¿Usar magia es tu habilidad especial de líder? - pregunta Perfuma con notable curiosidad 

-No, es algo común de nuestra especie poder manipular la magia - dice Catra restándole importancia - bueno, ya vieron las habilidades de los robots ¿ahora entienden porque no quería que vinieran? Es muy arriesgado 

-Si bueno, no voy a negar que se ve demasiado difícil enfrentarse a ellos pero tal vez al ser varios sea más fácil distraer su atención - digo y Catra no parece para nada convencida, Glimmer se acerca a ella 

-En caso de emergencia simplemente nos juntamos y nos teletransporto de inmediato lejos del alcance del robot - dice y Catra hace una mueca antes de asentir, por lo que caminamos en silencio hacia el siguiente robot 

Hay mucho nerviosismo y miedo en el ambiente cuando Catra se detiene y sabemos que el robot está cerca, el ambiente se vuelve aún más tenso pero, puedo notar la determinación en la expresión de todos por lo que me transformó en She-ra mientras Bow alista su arco y las demás princesas se preparan 

Catra nos mira aun no del todo convencida antes de avanzar con cuidado hasta entrar en el rango del robot 

Perfuma trata de inmovilizar al robot pero se libra muy rápido, Mermista y Frosta tratan de encerrarlo en una prisión de hielo pero es inútil, nos cuesta mucho esquivar sus ataques, a pesar de ser varios no descuida a ninguno por lo que distraerlo parece imposible, ni siquiera las redes de Netossa durán más de un golpe

Catra no puede acercarse demasiado, supongo que el robot se comporta distinto al ser tantos, empiezo a sentirme demasiado agotada, definitivamente no estamos en condiciones para enfrentarnos a los robots aún 

Catra logra romper la defensa y golpear el primer punto, trata de alejarse pero una de las raíces de Perfuma hace que tropiece, veo como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta, Catra tratando de recuperar el equilibrio mientras que el robot le apunta, nadie puede hacer nada antes de que el ataque le dé por completo haciendola retroceder varios metros hasta estrellarse contra un árbol, Frosta hace una pared de hielo gruesa deteniendo un par de ataques del robot mientras nos juntamos, Glimmer nos teletransporta de inmediato al lugar donde aterrizamos antes de caer de rodillas completamente agotada

Tomó a Catra entre mis brazos con miedo notando como su respiración es demasiado débil, pienso en usar mis poderes curativos pero estoy demasiado agotada por lo que pierdo la transformación de She-ra sin lograr nada 

-No - murmuró con desesperación sin ser capaz de transformarme de nuevo, escucho a las princesas tratar de buscar una solución hasta que Catra deja de respirar y su cuerpo se relaja por completo - ¡NO! ¡CATRA! 

Hay un largo silencio mientras lágrimas caen de mis ojos, trato de transformarme en She-ra con todas mis fuerzas pero es inútil, siento una gran desesperación antes de que Catra tosa un par de veces recuperando su respiración, abre los ojos con dificultad y de inmediato hace una mueca de dolor, nota mis lágrimas 

-No te preocupes, aún me queda una vida - murmura con dificultad y yo la abrazo con suavidad unos segundos sabiendo que tenemos que curar sus heridas, Entrapta menciona que el botiquín de la nave probablemente tenga lo suficiente para cerrar las heridas por lo que Scorpia carga a Catra y la lleva a la nave, no la detengo porque realmente no tengo fuerzas 

-Venir fue un error, no pudimos hacer nada para ayudar, solo estorbamos - dice Perfuma con una mirada llena de culpabilidad - es mi culpa que Catra recibiera ese ataque 

-Tranquila, tú solo tratabas de atacar al robot - dice Spinerella tratando de consolarla 

-Pero tiene un buen punto, no servimos de nada contra los robots, Catra lo hubiera derrotado sin problemas estando sola - dice Frosta cruzandose de brazos, nos mantenemos en silencio 

-Tal vez deberíamos practicar un trabajo en equipo, realmente cada una trataba de hacer algo a su manera, tal vez si nos unimos y nos complementamos, logremos hacer algo - dice Mermista pensativa - en todas nuestras batallas más difíciles hemos ganado por la unión, ya experimentamos como es enfrentarse a un robot, solo queda planear una estrategia en la que nos ayudemos 

-Creo que es una buena idea, mientras descansamos podemos hablar sobre lo que podríamos hacer - dice Bow y todas asentimos


	14. Chapter 14

Apenas tengo energía curo a Catra y aunque las heridas desaparecen de inmediato le toma un par de días recuperarse por completo 

Nos da indicaciones en nuestros entrenamientos en equipo, no se une porque prefiere ir por su lado aunque primero se asegurará de que seamos capaces de enfrentarnos a un robot sin morir 

Después de una semana decidimos terminar con el que nos enfrentamos anteriormente, nos cuesta mantener el ritmo al principio pero en definitiva estamos mucho mejor que la primera vez 

Logramos derrotarlo con mucha dificultad, no tenemos muchas energías por lo que volvemos a la nave, puedo asegurar que Catra debió derrotar unos tres en el tiempo que nos tomó derrotar a uno 

Esta por anochecer cuando Catra vuelve a la nave, tiene varias heridas pequeñas, ninguna de gravedad, se la ve muy agotada, no habla mucho, solo cena y se va a dormir 

Los días siguientes no varían mucho, nosotras derrotamos con mucha dificultad a un robot mientras Catra se encarga de más, Entrapta logro hacer un dispositivo para detectar a los robots activos y a los derrotados por lo que podemos ver que ya solo quedan 10

Hay algunas criaturas mágicas que se acercan a vernos con curiosidad, Catra dice que de alguna manera se las arreglaron para sobrevivir y no ser detectadas por los robots

Decidimos tomarnos un par de dias libres para dejar reposar las heridas, miro a Catra acariciar a una criatura mágica con una sonrisa 

-¿Qué harás una vez que derrotemos a todos los robots y toda tu gente vuelva a su planeta? - le pregunto con curiosidad y noto como frunce el ceño pensativa 

-Pues supongo que quedarme con ellos, su siguiente gobernante nacerá en unos ocho años y debo guiarlo hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para ocupar mi lugar - dice haciendo una mueca, siento una ligera opresión en el pecho ante la idea de volver a estar lejos de ella 

-¿Sus gobernantes nacen cada 30 años? - pregunto tratando de distraerme de la idea de volver a alejarme de ella

-Si, la verdad es un buen tiempo, mayormente se asume por completo la responsabilidad a los 20 años por lo que te retirarse del poder a los 50 años no es tan malo - dice encogiendose de hombros 

-¿Qué tan probable es que el siguiente gobernante sea descendiente del actual? 

-Son muy bajas probabilidades, no hay registros de que haya pasado muy seguido, creo que solo unas 5 veces a lo largo de los siglos 

-Eso es muy interesante - digo - creí que sería algo relativamente normal 

-Yo también pero no, no es común - dice observando a la criatura irse, noto que los demás están mucho más lejos, como dándonos nuestro espacio para que hablemos 

-Es increíble lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas en los meses que no nos vimos - digo y Catra me mira 

-Bueno pasaron muchas cosas que realmente no me esperaba pero gracias a eso logré comprenderte mejor - dice y yo la miro con notable curiosidad - entiendo lo que pasaste cuando descubriste que eras She-ra y realmente note lo idiota que fui en ese tiempo, no debí haberte odiado ni tratado de destruirte, debí haberte apoyado pero, era difícil para mi yo de ese tiempo comprenderlo y mas con la presión de Shadow Weaver, solo puedo disculparme lo que me resta de vida aunque eso no arregla nada 

Puedo ver el arrepentimiento en su mirada y sin poder evitarlo la abrazo con fuerza, noto su sorpresa ante mi acción pero no la suelto, después de un tiempo noto que corresponde mi abrazo con algo de duda

Nos quedamos así unos minutos antes de que Catra se aleje rompiendo el abrazo, se levanta y me extiende la mano para ayudarme, nos acercamos al resto uniéndonos a la conversación 

Pensamos diversas estrategias para enfrentarnos a los robots que quedan, miro a Catra sin poder evitarlo, estamos tan cerca de que todo termine y me siento feliz pero a la vez asustada, no quiero que nada salga mal, solo le queda una vida, el recordar como moría en mis brazos en la nave de Hordiano me asusta 

Me siento demasiado inquieta como para descansar aunque sé que es necesario para estar al 100% en la batalla, observó como la mayoría están dormidos y trato de hacer lo mismo 

Me rindo después de una hora y me levanto para caminar un poco por la zona, no demasiado lejos para evitar meterme en problemas 

Me siento en una roca y observó el paisaje, es un planeta muy hermoso, por esta zona ya se ven criaturas mágicas, no puedo evitar pensar en Melog quien se quedó a cuidar a los magicats en Etheria supongo que el vendrá a quedarse con Catra una vez que eliminemos a todos los robots 

Me abrazo a mi misma con tristeza, odio la idea de estar tan lejos de Catra, el viaje es largo desde Etheria hasta este planeta, me quedo en esa posición mucho tiempo observando el sutil movimiento de la luna 

-Deberías estar durmiendo - escucho y me volteo encontrandome con Catra 

-Podría decirte lo mismo - digo miro sus ojeras, han estado presentes desde que nos reencontramos y parecen haber aumentado un poco 

-Duermo todo lo que las pesadillas me lo permiten - dice encogiendose de hombros con indiferencia, una mueca aparece en mi rostro por su respuesta 

-¿Tus pesadillas son sobre Hordiano? - pregunto con duda mientras Catra se sienta a mi lado 

-Si, es alguien que se mantiene presente en mi vida de una forma u otra - dice señalando a uno de los robots derrotados 

Me apoyo en su hombro sin saber que decir, siento un nudo en la garganta, cierro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme 

Hay un silencio tranquilo entre las dos, según va pasando el tiempo empiezo a dormirme, reaccionó un poco al sentir que me quitan las botas, abro un poco los ojos y veo a Catra tomar una manta y cubrirme, nota que estoy medio despierta y solo me sonríe levemente antes de darse media vuelta, me incorporó con dificultad y tomo su mano evitando que se vaya 

-Quedate - digo y me mira con duda, me recorro dándole espacio para que se eche a mi lado, Catra vacila antes de suspirar y ceder, a penas se recuesta me apoyo en su pecho escuchando el tranquilo latido de su corazón mientras me rodea con un brazo


	15. Final

Logramos eliminar a casi todos los robots, es algo genial saber que pronto podremos liberar por completo al planeta de la crueldad de Hordiano

Catra se muestra optimista con la idea pero a la vez algo preocupada de tener que asumir su puesto como gobernante una vez que todo este termine 

-No ha sido tan notorio en este tiempo, pero cuando los magicats vuelvan a su planeta puedo asegurar que esperan tener el mismo estilo de vida de antes - me dice una noche mientras observamos las estrellas 

-Lo haras bien, tienes a uno con los conocimientos necesarios para guiarte - digo tratando de tranquilizarla, Catra se mantiene en silencio pensativa por lo que decido dejarle su espacio 

Voy con el resto que de alista para pelear, solo quedan dos robots, Catra se encargará de uno mientras que nosotros del otro 

-Fue una misión muy larga - menciona Perfuma y todos asentimos, llevamos un mes en este planeta, Glimmer nota a Catra algo estresada por lo que se acerca a hablarle, sé que Glimmer puede comprender mejor la situación de Catra 

Nos juntamos a almorzar, una parte de mi se acostumbro por completo a la comida enlatada pero aun algunas princesas se quejan 

-Estaba por celebrar que esta seria la última vez que comeríamos comida enlatada pero recordé que aun nos queda un viaje de 1 semana para volver a nuestro planeta - dice Mermista haciendo una mueca todos nos reímos un poco

Nos alistamos para ir contra los robots en silencio hay algo de nerviosismo en el ambiente y se hace más presente según nos vamos acercando a donde están los robots 

-Y si los últimos son más fuerte? - pregunta Bow preocupado

-No tendría sentido, en esta zona no hay nada importante que cuidar, literalmente los que debían ser fuertes son los que estaban por la biblioteca donde están todos los registros y fueron iguales a los demás - dice Catra y todos asentimos sabiendo que tiene sentido 

Llegamos al punto en el que debemos tomar caminos separados y empiezo a preocuparme demasiado antes de que pueda detenerme abrazo con fuerza a Catra haciendo que se sorprenda notablemente 

-Por favor ten cuidado - murmuró y siento como corresponde a mi abrazo 

-Ustedes también cuídense, si logro derrotarlo antes iré a ayudarlos - dice y luego de unos segundos nos separamos, Catra me da una ligera sonrisa y les da una mirada a los demás antes de irse

Continuamos con nuestro camino hasta llegar al rango de visión del robot, esquivarlo sigue siendo algo complicado 

Nuestro trabajo en equipo ha mejorado considerablemente y es más fácil enfrentarlo, logramos golpear en el punto indicado por lo que empieza a atacar más rápido y a distancia 

Nos dedicamos a esquivar hasta que Frosta tropieza con una piedra perdiendo el equilibrio, el robot apunta directamente a ella, trato de llegar a ella pero no estoy cerca 

Catra aparece y toma a Frosta en brazos quitandola de la zona de impacto, un suspiro de alivio colectivo se escucha 

Catra empieza a esquivar los ataques mientras sigue sosteniendo a Frosta, veo como le murmura algo y Frosta asiente 

-¡Ahora! - grita Catra después de unos segundos y Frosta lanza un ataque que da directo en el segundo punto luego otro que lo termina de derribar 

Frosta festeja feliz mientras se abraza a Catra, Scorpia se une al abrazo de inmediato y poco a poco todos lo hacemos, gritamos eufóricos de que al fin termine todo esto 

Apreciamos el planeta varios minutos antes de volver a la nave para ir a Etheria 

-Espero que Sea Hawk no haya aprovechado mi ausencia para quemar mis barcos - dice Mermista cruzandose de brazos y todos nos reímos 

-Tal vez no todos pero puedo asegurar que algunos si - dice Glimmer y Mermista suelta un suspiro resignado 

El regreso a casa es mucho más tranquilo, hablamos, reímos y recordamos algunas anécdotas aunque Catra parece algo ausente, sé que aun sigue preocupada por su nueva responsabilidad y Glimmer mayormente es la que trata de tranquilizarla ya que tiene experiencia 

Solo faltan unas horas para que aterricemos en Etheria, no puedo dormir por lo que salgo sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar al resto, voy a la cabina principal y me encuentro con Catra quien esta muy atenta a la vista 

-¿No puedes dormir? - pregunto acercándome, Catra solo se encoge de hombros 

-Algo así, siento que si me recuesto me dormiré de inmediato pero, no quiero hacerlo - dice con tranquilidad volteandose a verme 

-¿Por qué no? - pregunto acercándome hasta estar a su lado

-Porque así el regreso a Etheria se sentirá más rápido - dice soltando un suspiro cansado, hay un pequeño silencio - toda la vida he visto a Etheria como mi hogar, tener que irme es algo extraño 

-Bueno, seguirá siendo tu hogar, aunque no podrás estar por mucho tiempo aun así eres bienvenida cuando quieras 

Catra sonríe y apoya su frente en mi hombro, con un poco de duda la rodeo con mis brazos disfrutando de su cercanía, Catra rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y nos quedamos en un silencio agradable 

Catra se aleja y noto su cansancio, a penas puede mantener los ojos abiertos por lo que le sugiero que vaya a dormir, terminamos en mi cama, Catra se acomoda a los pies y se duerme prácticamente de inmediato mientras que yo no puedo evitar tener una sensación de melancolía 

Para ahorrar espacio decidieron poner literas así que mi mente viaja de nuevo a los tiempos en los que estaba en la Horda aunque hay muchas cosas que han cambiado, estamos en una nave en el espacio algo que creía imposible en el pasado y Catra es muy diferente 

Creo que lo único que no ha cambiado es la sensación de paz que me produce estar cerca de ella, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el sueño 

Al despertar noto que Catra ya no esta, me quedo en la cama aun algo adormilada hasta que una sacudida me hace reaccionar, los demás también se despiertan por eso y aun con sueño nos dirigimos a la cabina principal donde vemos que Catra apaga la nave, la vista nos confirma que estamos de vuelta en Etheria 

Glimmer suelta una exclamación de felicidad antes de tomarnos a todos y transportarnos fuera de la nave, a los segundos Catra es derribada por un emocionado Melog quien empieza a maullar

-Si, yo también te extrañe - le responde Catra con una sonrisa dejando unas caricias en la cabeza de Melog 

Los magicats se acercan con curiosidad y después de que Catra confirme que el planeta está libre de la amenaza de los robots festejan emocionados, deciden irse en dos días ya que Catra menciona que tiene que limpiar y abastecer la nave, ellos se ofrecen a hacerlo para que Catra descanse 

Disfrutamos el tiempo con Catra, vamos a distintos lugares y tratamos de no meternos en problemas, algo más difícil de lo esperado ya que al parecer tenemos un imán para los problemas 

El día llega rápidamente, las princesas se despiden de Catra y le entregan algunos regalos para su planeta, los magicats agradecen mucho nuestra hospitalidad y suben a la nave, las princesas deben irse por lo que al final solo quedamos Glimmer, Bow, Scorpia, Entrapta y yo

-Podremos ir a visitarte, aun tenemos la nave de Mara - dice Bow con una sonrisa y veo a Catra dudar 

-No, por el momento - empieza Catra algo pensativa antes de dirigir su mirada a la nave - es algo personal de magicats, necesitamos nuestro tiempo para levantar nuestro planeta y luego buscar a los que deben seguir escondidos, así que aun no permitiremos visitas, cuando todo esté solucionado nos honrará mucho poder recibirlos 

-Entendemos - menciona Glimmer con una ligera sonrisa - más te vale avisarnos cuando podremos ir 

-Claro - dice Catra con una ligera sonrisa, Scorpia es la primera en acercarse y abrazarla con fuerza luego Entrapta se une al abrazo, veo como se murmuran unas cosas antes de alejarse, Bow le da un corto abrazo mientras le pide que se cuide y luego Glimmer la abraza por unos minutos en silencio

Cuando es mi turno me quedo frente a ella sin saber muy bien que hacer, no quiero que se vaya pero se que es demasiado egoísta pedirle eso, escucho un sonido y al voltearme noto que Glimmer se llevo al resto dejándome a solas con Catra 

-Supongo que nos veremos en un futuro - digo algo incomoda llevando mi mano a mi nuca, Catra se ríe ligeramente 

-Si, puedo asegurarte que nos volveremos a ver - dice con una sonrisa, la observó en silencio antes de acercarme y abrazarla con fuerza, se me escapan un par de lagrimas 

Me limpio el rostro al separarnos, Catra me observa mientras veo la duda en su mirada aunque luego parece decidida y se acerca 

Me quedo inmóvil al sentir sus labios sobre los míos aunque no dura mucho, apoya su frente sobre la mía 

-Te prometo que volveré - murmura antes de alejarse y subir a la nave


	16. Epílogo

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui de Etheria, reconstruir las ciudades fue un arduo trabajo, lo bueno es que pudimos aprovechar los robots y obtener materiales muy útiles para hacer cosas tecnológicas 

Logramos activar un antiguo llamado especial para magicats que tiene un amplio alcance por lo que encontrar a los magicats que quedaban fue un poco más fácil, solo quedábamos 148 magicats en todo el universo 

Establecer relaciones diplomáticas con otros planetas fue muy difícil pero teníamos mucho conocimiento tecnológico de nuestro lado por lo que les convenía estar en paz 

Aprovechamos muy bien todos los regalos que las princesas nos dieron en Etheria más que todo las plantas comestibles y las medicinales 

La población empezó a crecer poco a poco, ya que se habían formado algunas parejas y descubrí que era muy común que nacieran mínimo 4 pequeños, algo solo válido cuando era entre magicats, de ahí dependía de la especie con la que se reproducían 

Fueron tres largos años hasta que pudimos volver a levantar el planeta por completo, luego de unos meses traté de comunicarme con Etheria pero no tenían ninguna tecnología capaz de recibir el contacto y lo comprobé cuando logramos comunicarnos con planetas más lejanos a Etheria 

Una parte de mi quería ir a decirlo en persona pero tenía demasiadas responsabilidades como para dejar el planeta, mi gente contaba conmigo y aunque podría haber dejado a mi consejero a cargo algo me decía que los demás no lo tomarían tan bien

Actualmente son 7 años desde que dejé Etheria he tenido demasiada presión de parte de mis consejeros de que debo casarme para ellos que tenga 28 años y no este casado es demasiado 

Pretendientes no han faltado, tanto magicats como otras especies ya que hemos permitido que otras especies puedan visitar el planeta o vivir en el planeta, todo bajo una estrecha vigilancia por un tiempo para asegurarnos de que no representa ningún peligro o por si es un Hordiano 2.0 listo para robar todo el conocimiento posible 

-Llamada entrante - anuncia el comunicador a mi lado y yo frunzo el ceño preguntandome si hoy tenía que hablar con alguien, presiono a aceptar y espero a que se establezca la conexión 

-¡Lo logre! - es lo primero que escucho mientras una Entrapta festeja feliz y abraza a Scorpia quien corresponde de inmediato sonriendo, me quedo mirandolas aun procesando que estoy hablando con ellas 

-Oh... Hola, mucho tiempo sin verlas - digo aun algo en shock antes de sonreír 

-Hola, te extrañaba mucho gatita - dice Scorpia emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos 

-Yo también las extrañaba, siento no haber ido en todo este tiempo pero a mi consejo no le agradaba la idea de que dejara el planeta de momento - digo soltando un suspiro 

-Bueno, el siguiente mes tienes que venir si o si - dice Scorpia emocionada y yo la miro con duda

-¿Algun motivo especial? 

-Es el Princess Prom, me toca organizarlo - dice feliz y yo frunzo el ceño

-¿No era un evento que pasaba cada 10 años? - pregunto notablemente perdida 

-Ya han pasado 10 años desde el último 

-Que rápido - digo sorprendida 

-¿Entonces vendrás? - pregunta Scorpia notablemente interesada, le pido todos los datos necesarios antes de dirigirme a donde están mis consejeros hay una larga discusión sobre el tiempo que estaré fuera, el viaje es algo que no se puede acortar por lo que de ida y vuelta pierdo dos semanas y de ahí lo máximo que puedo sacar de tiempo son 3 días 

-Bueno, podré ir pero no me quedare mucho tiempo - digo cuando vuelvo al trono, Scorpia y Entrapta festejan felices con la noticia

-Lo mantendremos en secreto - dice Scorpia emocionada y yo me rio 

-Será divertido ver sus reacciones - digo y hablamos de distintas cosas hasta que debo ir a resolver algunos problemas, nos despedimos quedando de hablar en unos días 

El día que debo empezar el viaje a Luna Brillante me siento muy emocionada y feliz, Melog también parece muy animado e impaciente, me detengo brevemente en algunos planetas para comprar algunos regalos 

Con ayuda de Melog la nave se vuelve invisible al momento de entrar al planeta para evitar que de alguna manera se arruine mi llegada sorpresa, al estacionar la nave en el reino de Scorpia Melog deja de usar sus poderes 

Me aseguro de que todo este apagado antes de bajar, de inmediato estoy en los brazos de Scorpia y de Entrapta, sonrió correspondiendo a su abrazos y nos mantenemos así varios minutos en silencio 

Una vez nos separamos, Entrapta le encarga a unas personas que guarden la nave en el garage antes de que entremos al Reino de Scorpia, les entregó los regalos que les traje y ellas me agradecen muy felices 

Veo con asombro la decoración, esta casi todo listo, aun hay algunas personas arreglando unos detalles para la noche

-¿Cuanto tiempo te quedaras? - pregunta Scorpia muy interesada 

-Solo tres días, no pude lograr que me dieran más tiempo - digo haciendo una mueca 

-Aprovecharemos al máximo ese tiempo - dice con seguridad Entrapta mientras que yo sonrió 

Hablamos y jugamos como en los viejos tiempos hasta que es hora de alistarnos, yo me pongo la ropa que normalmente uso ya que ponerme la de ceremonias importantes sería demasiado ostentoso 

-Te ves muy bien - digo cuando me cruzo con Scorpia que esta en un hermoso vestido, ella me sonríe radiante 

-Tu también te ves muy bien - dice feliz y aparece Entrapta vestida con un traje negro y una camisa violeta, nos quedamos unos minutos dándonos unos halagos hasta que es tiempo de que los invitados lleguen, me quedo en una parte medio escondida donde mi presencia pase inadvertida 

Veo llegar poco a poco a las demás princesas con algo de nerviosismo, no tengo idea de que hacer o decir cuando vea a Adora, le prometí volver pero han pasado 7 años desde eso, no me sorprendería si tiene a alguien a su lado 

Mi respiración se corta al verla entrar junto a Bow y Glimmer, esta muy hermosa, lleva el cabello suelto y un vestido blanco con detalles dorados (prácticamente la ropa de la Adora Futura canon :v) 

Saludan a la anfitriona como es costumbre antes de ir a hablar con las demás princesas, me quedo en mi lugar sin animarme a ir 

Luego de varios minutos veo a Adora sola en la mesa de aperitivos y una sonrisa cruza mi rostro al saber que no ha cambiado mucho, suelto un suspiro antes de acercarme, respiro varias veces tratando de tranquilizarme

-Hey Adora - digo una vez que estoy a su lado y ella voltea su cabeza para mirarme casi de inmediato, parece demasiado sorprendida, con algo de duda lleva su mano a mi mejilla como para asegurarse de que soy real aunque aun veo la duda en toda su expresión - si, estoy aquí, lamento haber tardado tanto, no sabes lo difícil y molesto que es gobernar un planeta 

Adora sonríe antes de abrazarme con fuerza, correspondo sin dudarlo sintiéndome muy feliz de volver a estar con Adora 

Las luces bajan su intensidad lo que me indica que pronto empezará el baile, una sonrisa cruza mis labios 

-¿Me concede este baile? - pregunto en un tono formal separándome del brazo, Adora ríe un poco antes de poner una cara seria

-Estaría encantada - responde y nos dirigimos a la pista donde ya hay un montón de parejas 

Empezamos el baile con una sonrisa, es completamente diferente a como fue hace años en el baile de Frosta, el ambiente es muy tranquilo y relajante, me agrada tener las manos de Adora sosteniendo las mías y poder abrazarla en algunas partes del baile

Luego de eso las princesas se acercan a saludarme y regañarme por haber estado tanto años sin contactarme, les explico de manera resumida el porqué recién nos encontramos 

-¿Entonces ya podemos ir a tu planeta si queremos? - pregunta Glimmer con una sonrisa emocionada y yo asiento 

-Son bienvenidos cuando quieran, estaré muy feliz de recibirlos - digo con una sonrisa, Melog aparece y salta muy feliz hacia Adora quien ríe mientras lo acaricia, saluda muy animado a las princesas y todas lo miman

Tomo la mano de Adora y la llevo al balcón sabiendo que tenemos que hablar, ella me sigue en silencio aunque su nerviosismo no pasa desapercibido para mi

-Bueno no se si deba hacerlo pero me disculpo, el día que me fui no pensé mucho antes de besarte y luego simplemente me fui, me disculpo por eso - digo con nerviosismo pasando mi mano por mi cabello haciendo una pequeña mueca 

-No tienes nada de que disculparte - dice Adora sonriente, antes de que pueda decir algo siento sus labios sobre los míos, me quedo unos segundos sorprendida antes de corresponderle, una gran calidez se apodera de mi cuerpo 

Nos separamos y nos miramos con una sonrisa brillante.

-Catra hay una llamada de tus consejeros, dicen que la princesa de un planeta quiere hablar contigo - dice Entrapta llegando repentinamente y yo hago una mueca 

-Corta la llamada - digo y me miran con curiosidad 

-¿Estás segura? Parece importante - dice Entrapta con duda 

-Esas llamadas son solo para buscar arreglar un compromiso, están molestandome mucho con que me case - digo de mal humor y Adora sonrie 

-Bueno, ya no es necesario que sigan presionandote, ya tienes pareja - dice entrelazando nuestras manos y yo la miro algo sorprendida

-¿Segura? Tendrías que soportarme toda tu vida - digo con una sonrisa ladeada

-Nunca he estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida 

Fin alv :v


End file.
